


But They Haven't Seen The Best Of Us Yet

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Brendon's first time and Ryan could be more gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But They Haven't Seen The Best Of Us Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: brendons first time is w/ ryan, and may be a bit rougher than he expected.

The prep with Ryan is quick, hurried, like he can't be bothered with it. Brendon winces at the stretch and burn of Ryan's fingers pushing inside of him and does his best to adjust. He wants this, he really does, but he though Ryan might be a little gentler. Ryan knows this is his first time. Granted, Ryan didn't seem to really care about that, but still. 

Brendon gasps as Ryan pulls his fingers out and slicks a bit more lube on his cock. 

"Ready?" Ryan asks, the head of his cock nudging at Brendon's hole. 

Brendon nods jerkily and then Ryan is pushing into him and he feels way too full and the burn is too much and he's going to come before this is even started, but oh fuckshitfuck, Ryan's all the way inside of him. He stills for a moment, allowing Brendon to attempt to adjust to him. 

"You okay?" Ryan asks through gritted teeth. 

"I don't know." Brendon says, voice strained.

"You'll get used to it. I gotta move now." Ryan says before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into Brendon. 

Brendon lets out a strangled half-scream and Ryan picks up the pace. It's too hot and too much and too everything and then Brendon's seeing stars and his orgasm feels like it's been beaten out of him, but it's sososo good that he doesn't even care that Ryan hasn't come yet and is still fucking into him hard and fast and sloppy. 

His body trembles on every thrust and he can't help but whine as the aftershocks of his orgasm make him shiver and clench around Ryan as he continues to thrust into him. 

"You came too soon!" Ryan grunts in his ear.

"Don't care. Come already." Brendon whines, still shaking.

Ryan bites at his neck and then he does come, pushing his body up against Brendon's as he shudders through his orgasm. Brendon cringes at the wet heat inside of him. 

Ryan pulls out and collapses on the bed next to Brendon. "Not bad." 

Brendon doesn't say anything. He goes into the bathroom, limping slightly, and cleans up the mess between his thighs. Ryan doesn't say anything. 

Brendon comes back out and tugs his boxers back on. He lays down on the bed next to Ryan, facing away from him, and closes his eyes. 

Neither of them speak.


End file.
